


The answer to the ultimate question of life, the universe and everything

by orphan_account



Series: A very Sterky Christmas! [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Teen Wolf (TV), percy jackson - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Confession, Demigod!Scott, Demigod!Stiles, Demigods, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Quest, demigod!derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5327210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles, Scott and Derek are trying to finish a quest but come across two doors who either tell the truth or lie.</p><p>Or the one where Derek thinks he's being smart and confesses his love, but Stiles is smarter and fixes their problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The answer to the ultimate question of life, the universe and everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



”So, how are we supposed to know where we’re going?” Derek asked. Stiles shook his head and muttered “I have no idea” while Scott just looked confused. “I think we’re supposed to get some guides or something here?”

Stiles scoffed. “Guides? How on earth are we supposed to find supernatural guides in the middle of Disney Land?” he sounded skeptical and a little annoyed. “remind me to tell Chiron that this is the weirdest quest ever.” He added.

“Yeah. I t is.” Scott agreed. “But we still need to find those guides! The prophecy specifically says that we will meet two guides to help us find our way.”   
Stiles and Scott began discussing different ideas while Derek just stayed silent. They were all on a quest to find another demigod, a daughter of Poseidon called Elle. She was 10 years old and hadn’t yet learned how to control her powers, but she had been on the run from some supernatural creatures who had sniffed out her demigod status. One of Camp Half-blood’s satyrs had been sent out to find her, but she had been caught right before his eyes. 

Then, two days later, a prophecy came and the quest started. The team consisted of Derek, Stiles and Scott. Derek was a son of Ares, although he wasn’t as aggressive as children of the Wargod usually were. Stiles was a son of Hermes, but he could have just as well been a son of Athena. He was crazy smart and always hung out with the children of Athena, people like Lydia Martin. Then there was Scott McCall, he was a son of Hephaestus. He was really nice, and Stiles’ best friend besides Lydia. 

Suddenly, two doors appeared before the trio. One of them was orange, the other one was purple. Both of the doors had a little face in the middle of the door.   
“Oh, how nice. 3 little demigods on a quest.” The purple door said and the orange one giggled. It was a surreal experience, watching two doors talk and giggle.

“Oh no. This is one of those things where one tells the truth and one lies, isn’t it?” Stiles wondered aloud. “I think it is.” Derek confirmed.

“So, what are we gonna do?” Scott asked. “I don’t want to get tricked by them.” 

“I think I might have an idea.” Derek said and stepped forward. This would be mortifying and awkward, but it could work. He’d do almost everything for this quest. “Am I in love right with Stiles?” he asked the doors.

Stiles head snapped up and looked straight at Derek, but Derek kept his gaze at the doors.

“Is he in love, he asks.” The orange door repeated. “Should we answer?” Orange asked Purple. 

“Yes, Derek is in love with Stiles.” Orange said at the same time as Purple told them: “No, Derek is not in love with Stiles.”

Derek blushed and looked back at the two other demigods. “Yeah, I know which one we can trust now,” he admitted, but Stiles just shook his head.

“Actually, no. We don’t know if they even know our feelings and stuff like that. We can’t trust that they aren’t just messing with you on this question.” Stiles explained. “But I have another idea.” 

Stiles grinned. “Okay, so, what is 2 + 40?” he asked. The doors started muttering, discussing whether that was allowed or not, but they seemed agree that his question was okay to answer.

“The answer to your question is 43.” The purple door told the demigods. Stiles smiled at the others as Orange answered. “The answer to your question is 42.”

“42: the answer to the ultimate question of life, the universe and everything.” Stiles smirked. It was because of stuff like this that Derek was in love with Stiles.  
He was funny, smart as hell and always had the answer to everything. Plus, he seemed to always have a reference to some pop-culture thing, and Derek was willing to bet his ambrosia that Stiles had asked that question just so he could tell that joke. It was silly, but Derek found it endearing.

“Okay, then where is Elle McKenzie?” Scott asked the doors. “Through me.” both doors answered at the same time, but this time they knew to listen to the orange door. 

The three demigods all stepped through the orange door, beginning with Stiles and ending with Scott. 

They came to a big mountain, and now they knew that on top of that mountain, they would find the girl.

“I think it may be a good idea to settle for the night. It’s getting dark and we need rest for the climb.” Derek told the others. It didn’t take long for them to agree and set up camp. 

They agreed to let Derek take the first watch, seeing as none of them felt very secure sleeping without someone watching over them, and Derek told the others that he didn’t feel tired. They agreed that he should wake Stiles up after 3 hours and then it would be his turn. 

When the three hours had passed, Derek shook Stiles awake. “Stiles, it’s your turn to guard.” He told him. Stiles grunted in return, but got up. Derek took his spot and lay down, closing his eyes.

“The orange door told the truth, huh?” Stiles said. Derek squeezed his eyes more together. He knew what was coming. Stiles wouldn’t just forget that Derek had admitted his crush in front of him. “That’s interesting.”

Derek made an affirmative sound. Stiles just kept going. “May I ask you something?” For some reason, Stiles’ voice didn’t sound steady. It almost sounded nervous. That’s weird, Derek thought to himself. When Derek didn’t answer, Stiles took that as an yes.

“Did the door tell the truth when you asked a question?” there it was. Derek knew it was coming but he still couldn’t keep himself from sucking in a quick breath.  
He cleared his throat. “yeah.” He confirmed. Stiles let out a breath. 

“good.” He said. Derek didn’t really have time to figure out what that meant, because Stiles leaned down and pressed his lips to Derek’s. “because I’m in love with you too.” He admitted in a quiet voice.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! :)  
> This hasnt been betaed.  
> I love getting comments, so feel free to leave any! :D  
> (btw 42, the title and Stiles' answer is a reference to The Hitchhiker's Guide to The Galaxy, if you didnt already know that :))


End file.
